


【知汉/汉知】AI治愈

by 淬冰 (weimooo)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weimooo/pseuds/%E6%B7%AC%E5%86%B0
Summary: 知汉知/AI背景设定“你是我唯一的救赎。”
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【知汉/汉知】AI治愈

雷雨冲洗午后街巷时，他不可自抑地陷入毁灭的幻想。

窗闭得严密，硬生生框出片吃水吞声的真空黑洞，将骤然的泼雨同汽车短促而急的鸣笛声尽数吞咽在薄薄一线，无感情隔断。淋雨的光束仿似萎蔫草屑，被漂洗得有些枯竭，暗沉沉地把室内砌成严丝合缝的无机质壁垒，吊诡而干瘪。机械自然造出机械，智能、人工、现代化都是些尽职尽责的冷硬产物，言语咀嚼间便仿似有铿锵金属砸向唇齿，把心和万物都推得遥远。

尹教授，有人曾问过，会有一天，人工智能比人类更加温暖吗。

尹净汉沉默半晌。

也许是人工智能吧，至少足够真诚。他如是答道。

该如何摹写现状？

钢筋水泥的混合物孽生得愈发迅捷，身上夹杂缠绕着不胜数的盘旋电线、投映屏幕，闪灼着通电的斑斓强光。层起的高楼摆出副薄凉面色，生锈般的青铜色泽每每将路人眉目映得陆离而斑驳，宛若刷了层暗色调的油彩，混杂交错。心也一并被漆得坚硬，擦肩时连蜻蜓点水的影像都存印不住，难怪人们会愈发关注 AI 的研发，连电波交织出的程序化温暖都试图汲取，牢牢握住。

尹净汉虽然年轻，但已是人工智能领域的执牛耳者。他几乎是握着 AI 的手，把这种无感情的机械体一点点绘制得细腻，从起初的粗粝质感到而今的宛若真人，尹净汉一步步交付了真心。甚而他有时会觉得，同 AI 打交道更为平和体贴，因为使用者永远都不必顾及背叛、欺瞒、嫉妒等一干教人扭曲战栗的情感，获得的是亮堂堂的既定式温柔。所以即使他心中清明得很，AI 只是设定的智能程序，依旧不管不顾，肆意浪掷饱满情感，哪怕仅能搭建一方接驳梦土供他寻觅虚幻情感，也心满意足。

恍恍一世，总是要寻求些寄托的。对于尹净汉来说，AI 几近就是他的全部欲求。他想得专心，一时竟有些失神，直到通讯系统唐突响起，才怔忪间接入了通信。原是助理来提醒他之前应下的邀约，午后要去某所学府在新学期伊始做堂关于 AI 研发的报告。

其实以他的身价，原不必亲身前往，即使只是开堂 VR 投影讲授，也不会受到什么异议。但尹净汉颇有些固执，认为教育必须佐以即时鲜活的生命力，方能薪火相传。而这些是再具象的科技都难以完美还原的。

雨将将停了，尹净汉驱车前往目的地，到了才发觉离预定的讲授时间还有些时刻，便索性下了车，在校园内漫步。在他看来，校园也许是最后尚葆有温情的畸零者圣地。在这个电子化浪潮吞噬苍茫河岸的时代，只有这一角隅会残留些许真心萌蘖的机遇，伺机长出青春限定量的非卖品。生机、活力、雄心壮志等一干赠礼，都是一待成熟便被系统自动回收的产物，所以很多人都格外艳羡可以尽情挥霍的学生们。他也不例外。

只是学生们的精力显而易见的过于旺盛。尹净汉将将拐进一栋教学楼，还未来得及感慨走廊上奔跑的年轻人英姿勃发，便被急着上课的人潮拥进了一间陌生教室。尹净汉回校讲时座一向不喜欢穿得过于正式，总是惦念些往日青春色泽。今日随意换了白衬衫牛仔裤，被认为是同龄的外班同学也是情有可原。他有些哭笑不得，奋力伸手阻挡压来的课本与书包，试图开辟条逆流的路。可人潮的拥势实在太大，如若排山倒海的浪，推得他不退反进。无法，他也只能叹口气，顺着学生们的方向前行，被迫重温一堂大学课程。

随意找了个角落坐下，尹净汉仔细看了看教室前方投映的课程标注。

大学英语，洪知秀（AI）。

AI教学如今并不少见，这一个想必是学校配置的实体。他想。除了活动范围被束缚在学校内，以当今的科技水平，AI 应与真人并无二致。不过能有如此多的学生兴致勃勃赶来上课，倒是让他有些许惊讶。

但这一点疑问，随着那位 AI 教师来到教室时，便烟消云散了。

因为那位被称为洪知秀的教师，样貌实在是过于美好。不同于寻常 AI 经过刻意调整的所谓人工精致美感，洪知秀的风姿如若天然而成。眉骨颔线生得温润而细巧，仿似翡翠绿的玉石沉睡于暗流下的隐秘坎穴，只有丰盈的高山冰雪流水才得资格将其一寸寸打磨出剔透质感。眼眸的瞳色本是有些深的棕调咖啡色泽，似有足以具象化的浓郁苦意，却在日光下被映衬得极亮，精心调试出生辉的熠熠光影，教人一时难以忆起这本是电子科技的无机质产物。

饶是尹净汉手下雕琢出过无数精细产品，此时也不由得怔忪，下定决心要同校方打好关系，即使无法获得实体，也要拷来洪知秀的原始数据。

尹净汉不错眼地盯着他。洪知秀被研发者调试得很好，不仅授课讲得精彩，学生突发性地开玩笑或者提问，他也能得体应对，语气举动与常人别无二致。尹净汉心中略有些诧异，暗自揣摩研发者到底是设定了何种先进程序，才能使无感情的系统模仿得如此精妙，连朗读课文时细微的语气差异也可辨别。

一堂课就在飘忽中悠然而过。等到下课其他学生都离开后，他反复踌躇了半晌，还是鼓足勇气上前问询。

您好。

他本欲单刀直入，直接询问一下洪知秀的研发者和数值编号，却又在张口的瞬间反应过来，向 AI 讨要数值编号，是件很有些唐突的尴尬事，微妙程度不下于向暗恋对象直白询问家庭住址与手机号码。即使对面只是个不会生出感情的 AI，也让尹净汉自觉有些冒犯与赧然。

洪知秀正在整理教案，闻言抬起头看着他。您好，有什么事吗。

尹净汉顿了一下，几乎是在一瞬间找好了搭讪的借口。老师，我英语不好，想找您补课。他说的坦然，似乎完全没有意识到自己的措辞是如何蹩脚而虚伪，连见多识广的 AI 也不由得顿了一下，仿似被他的直白语句惊到。

还好 AI 教师的善意数值向来被设定的很高。可以的，同学。尹净汉听到对方应答道，那就每周周日下午，我给你补补课吧。

直到走出教室时，尹净汉还有些恍惚，不敢相信自己竟然同一个 AI 定下了定期约会。姑且当做一次别致的追求吧，他试图说服自己。直接开口询问还是太贸然了，先培养些感情，徐徐图之更为稳妥。只是他没有深思，这样做如果只是为了谋得程序数据，实在是大费周章。

随后的演讲一切顺利。尹净汉详细介绍了人工智能的发展态势，很多有志于此的学生都踊跃提问。但他还是不期然回忆当初那个疑问。也许人工智能有一天真的会比人类温暖，他想起今天的洪知秀。眼神诚挚，宛若真切情感。

他向来不记日期，时间流逝之于他宛如缓慢滴落的蜜黄色树脂，温吞包裹住那些半透明质感的离合与悲欢，落下的泪会凝为轻而涩的密封气泡，绽开的笑会幻化柔而亮的如拭一叶，所有浓郁的情感悉数被掩埋，全部被堆积，只待岁月深重、积叠化作似有馥郁蕴藏的不规则琥珀。不过，到底是称为琥珀，还是遗玉？他总觉得如今被丢弃的这个名字更贴切些许。毕竟而今人人行色匆匆，被视网膜短暂存留的影像倘若无法及时烙印于心，便同那些废弃的棕色胶卷没什么两样，哪里还等得到慢吞吞沉积成摩挲把玩的珍贵物什，早早便在电流传输声中云散烟消。遑论现在有了AI处理、AI办公、AI交接，连名姓都无需牢记，只要条理分明地报上一应要处理的事物，便能得到得到迅捷而工整的作答。

只是最高效率，也最为冰冷。系统终究生不出感情，他曾见过泪流满面的患者家属强撑着前去医院药房，负责处理的AI微笑着，设定的弧度精准得毫无偏差，硬直的手臂机械化递上纸巾，一遍遍询问哽咽到几近失声的女子，语音识别失败，请您重新选择。

而洪知秀与那些AI不一样，太不一样了。如果不是屏幕上清清楚楚打出AI的字样，尹净汉决计不可能将他视为系统的产物。他也在心中一遍遍排查那些丰厚履历的学者，究竟是哪位名家能做出如此精妙的产物，却甘心不为人知。

生平第一次，他开始渴望时间快些流逝。

捱过了整整一周，等到真正要去赴约时，尹净汉紧张得竟很有些重返青春期的毛躁。在念书时，他便对人工智能领域格外钟情，那些由电流符号与编程语言交织碰撞出的强烈火花，网住了年少时全部的波澜心绪。他痴迷于矛盾的极端与不可解性，柔软触感覆盖住最刚硬的金属元件，婉转声调由机械的既定化指令模拟输出，明明背道而驰，却能做到调和统一。而洪知秀，便是其中最令他魂牵梦萦的完美品。

他如约而至，特地挑了个角落坐下，还去买了几本大学英语课本，苦心孤诣的勾画了些勉强算得上生僻晦涩的词句，避免自己显得另类，被身侧眼尖的学生认出真实身份。洪知秀同往常一般，不紧不慢地授课。隐约听到些“本人”、“AI”的字样，尹净汉低头一看，原是同课本的章节内容有关。于是干脆不再听讲，专心思索着究竟该采用何种程序算法，才能使机器的情感分辨程度宛若真人。

终于下了课，他踌躇着走到洪知秀身前。AI的记忆力很不错，转瞬便认出了他，微笑着颔首。同学怎么称呼？

洪老师叫我尹净汉就好。他答道，老师，要不我们去咖啡厅吧，那里更放松一点。

虽然演技很笨拙，但还好洪知秀的辨别能力没有那么敏锐，点头应允了他不同寻常的邀约。咖啡厅就在学院楼的附近，此时已是放学时刻，先前逗留的学生此刻三三两两散去食堂吃饭，倒是为他们腾挪了一片清净空间。

他们随意找了个角落相对而坐。洪知秀低下头打开课本，细细为他讲解句法与词汇。尹净汉凝视着他露出的温顺脖颈，没有发觉熟悉的电路印记，心中一动，不由好奇他的开关是在何处。果然自主程度比较高的AI，和寻常产品有很大不同。他想得认真，一不留神也问了出来。洪老师，您的电源线路在哪里呢。真的藏得很隐秘。

对方显而易见的愣了一下，原来现在模仿惊愕的神态也如此惟妙惟肖，尹净汉思索道。我的开关？洪知秀自言自语着，低低笑了一声，我的开关啊，没有放在脖颈处。他指了指心脏的地方，藏在这里。

人们总是渴求真心，却又不愿率先卸下自己的坚硬甲胄，索性便用冰凉金属锻造些滚烫的替代品，至少能沉甸甸攥在手中，好掌控。

这倒是很浪漫的设定，尹净汉答道。我很好奇您的研发者是如何惊才绝艳的大师，能培育出您这样不落窠臼的，他顿了一下，人物。

洪知秀只是笑了笑，尹净汉也不再多言，只是专心低头看着课本。直到周遭的脚步声逐渐凌乱起来，他才猛然反应过来已经到了夜间，咖啡厅的人流量又开始密集，也是他应当隐去身份的时刻了。

时候不早了。他收起课本同洪知秀告别，洪老师，我们下次再见。

洪知秀只是微笑着看着他，深棕眼瞳被咖啡厅的朦胧光线映得温柔。下次见。

虽然没有开口询问他的具体数据，但是同洪知秀度过了几个小时，尹净汉还是格外满足。他向来懒怠人际交往，自觉花费心思来揣度那些若有似无的言外之意是精力的无效损耗。所以才喜欢同AI待在一起，至少表情不会作伪，言语总是直白。只是，即使人工智能被调试得温顺而贴心，却也总教人有些怅惘，仿若自以为煞费苦心调配出了皎洁明月，却发现原不过是水中映射的虚影浮光，明明幻伪，却又聊胜于无，令人郁郁烦闷。

而洪知秀啊，则是介乎于真人和AI之间的微妙存在。他的脾性调的清淡，又融了片恬适的安然气，悉数抛却人间烟火，只挑月色来织作一场欲说还休的清明梦。尹净汉不是个放纵的人，却独独愿意落入他的眼眸，不染尘埃地沉沦到深处、更深处、最深处。

平生第一次，尹净汉开始怯懦于自己的科研水准。他不敢猜想，倘若自己拷走了洪知秀的数据，是否能再造一个复原的替代品。这本应是万无一失的精密事宜，可心头总是生出些氤氲弥散的忧虑，也许只是一毫偏差，他获得的就是个微妙的差异体，既是洪知秀，也不是洪知秀。可尹净汉不敢赌，他渴望的只是唯一。

这是他进入人工智能领域以来从未有过的纷杂思绪。往日他总是挑剔，做出的产品只要有细微偏差，便会被他无情格盘。怜悯是多余而无用的情感，他一直如此认为。可如今将假设的主人公换做洪知秀，他却下意识开始犹豫，如若成真，自己能否承担得起那清除的决绝一刻。尹净汉不愿再继续想下去，索性投入到工作中，揣度今天洪知秀的言行举止，试图破译他的数据构成。

时日过得飞快，转瞬间，他已同洪知秀相会了一月有余。

今天又是预定补课的日期，尹净汉特地备下之前闲聊时提到过的英文小说，准备同洪知秀交流些阅读心得。随着两人日渐熟络起来，尹净汉明显感受到同洪知秀的距离在逐步拉近，想必是好感度的数值在不断刷新。

但这次却让他有些意外。最直白的表现便是，洪知秀迟到了。

他独自坐在角落，反复按亮手机时钟。即使只过去短短五分钟，但还是教尹净汉坐立不安，险些按捺不住要给洪知秀拨个电话——可AI又怎么会有手机号呢？他反应过来，自己在不知不觉间已经把洪知秀当做真实的、有思想的生命体，甚而生出些可笑的真情。

AI迟到实在是件匪夷所思的事情。尹净汉的心中突然萌生出一个荒谬的想法——难道洪知秀不是AI，而是真人吗？

他皱紧了眉，还未来得及进一步思索考证，面前便投映下一片阴影。

尹净汉抬起头，正是洪知秀。

非常抱歉，洪知秀轻声说，来之前系统突然出了些问题，临时被送去检修了。笑意温和一如往日，却总教尹净汉察觉出些机械设定的僵硬角度，失了些他所沉迷的润泽，同先前做出的产品似乎并没什么区别。尹净汉抬眼看到洪知秀脖颈侧贴了个创口贴，也许是为了掩饰设备的调试痕迹。他一时不知该说些什么，只能勉强笑了两声。不碍事的，老师方便就好。

尹净汉的疑问打消了。这是他第一次真切感受到洪知秀的AI本质，猝不及防。

虽然还是洪知秀，可一切都有些微妙的差异，沾染了精心调试的痕迹。尹净汉提问时，虽会得到如常的关注，可纯粹得近乎寡淡的眼神，如若将灯光映射得规整的无色镜面，无感情的介质按原路遣回了每一缕摇曳光线。微调的笑容将素淡气质晕染得大相径庭，唇角的精巧弧度明明尽力做出一副最柔软姿态，却总教尹净汉想到那些吃水吞声的刚硬玻璃，如钢筋水泥般块块阻隔住情感的传输。眼光精准如他，自能一眼看出洪知秀的面部表情是业内最受推崇的标准范式 **，** 未有毫厘偏差。刻意设定的后果总带了些勉强的匠气，教尹净汉难以下咽。

不是不好，不是不美，只是不同于昔日，不是他心心念念的洪知秀。尹净汉颇有些戛然的晕眩，不知是该停在断崖边上纵身一跃殉了未竟心意，还是折途而返只当一切庄周遗梦。精心准备的小说也没有派上用场，洪知秀只是担任最尽职的老师一责，认认真真向他讲解课本内容。

恍惚间度过了几小时，补课时间结束了，尹净汉起身告辞。

只是他走出去几步，还是没忍住转过头。

洪老师。

尹净汉又顿住。

这要如何开口？是说你能不能调整回先前版本，还是说我们的相处模式能不能多些感情？无论是何种措辞，都是出于逾矩的私心，而不是洪知秀的错。尹净汉说不出口。平生第一次，他对AI与生俱来的无情感到烦闷，也体味到贪恋的萌生将付出如何失真的痛楚。

没什么，洪老师。他勉力笑了笑，我真的很想见一见您的研发者。

往日对这个问题总是一笑而过的洪知秀，这次竟然开口答了话。

他说，有一天你会见到的。

但愿如此，尹净汉想道，也希望我还有机会见到之前的洪知秀。

可接下来的每一次碰面，对他来说都无异于一场机械化的磋磨。在情感的对阵中，AI天然便是优越的胜者，洪知秀甚而无需调兵遣将，便能目睹尹净汉如何在他毫无波动的眼瞳中溃不成军。这本是场不公的厮杀，一切都是冰雪遍冻的硬冷，号角还未吹响便使将士毙命在低温的致命裹挟。血肉之躯怎敢与电子制品相搏？尹净汉一遍遍扪心自问。可他还是忍不住入阵，妄图抱回昔日一点感情残骸。

可惜终究是徒劳。

那一段时间他沉默得几近失声，日夜泡在实验室中，只想找到撤除指令、反溯原设定的程序。他看得清楚，洪知秀分明是被格盘了先前的情感模式，换成了当下行业常用的标准版本。即使是讨得源数据，他也没有把握再生成一个一模一样的洪知秀。所以他彻夜研究，如何能做到指令回溯，再与研发者协商，换回那个原本的洪知秀。

他只想再讨回之前的温暖，一点就好。

手机铃声响起得突兀，是助理的讯息，告诉他上次讲座的反响很不错，学校希望能与他再合作一次，询问他是否有空闲。

尹净汉下意识就要拒绝，可犹豫一下，想到洪知秀的数据，还是答应了下来。

这次讲座安排在了上午。尹净汉谢绝了校方好意，在会后只是独自彳亍在校园中，无目的地踟蹰。他不知道自己在试图搜寻些什么，是被日光晒融成水后湮灭在浮尘的雪泥鸿爪，还是曝光过度到残损的棕褐色情感碎片？抑或者只是一刹那存留于心的温软眼波，凝住悲喜化为滴泪的半透明琥珀。他什么都未觅到，只有暴雨砸得唐突。

尹净汉有些狼狈地跑到临近的一栋教学楼。刚好是下课午餐时间，学生吵吵嚷嚷地一拥而出，嘈杂的声浪一波波涌到他的耳侧，教他被迫听了许多轶闻八卦。尹净汉不由有些好笑，少年人毕竟羽翼未丰，连烦恼都青涩如未熟的细草，淋雨后只会漫开氤氲的清甜气息。他站在楼口，很有耐心地等着雨停，却不想突然听见了熟悉的姓氏。

大学英语的真人课告一段落了，真是可惜。一个避雨的女孩子抱着课本，同身侧的好友抱怨道，我还想多看看洪老师呢。

旁边的朋友安慰她，没事啦，至少洪老师的AI还会负责习题测试，你可以睹物思人。

短短几句话，却教尹净汉惊愕得几近宕机。他勉力维系着面上的平静，侧过头去询问聊天的女孩子，不好意思，同学，大学英语不是AI授课吗？

许是见他相貌俊秀，两个女孩子很热心地为他答疑解惑。是AI授课没错，但是洪老师在第二堂课就说明了呀，前半学期是他本人来上课，后半学期是AI授课，偶尔他也会过来协助。

那么一切都说通了。

为何他会在课上提到“真人”与“AI”的字样，为何脖颈处没有电路开关，又是为何他同那些寻常AI有如此大的差异，眼中仿似洒满最赤忱的如月光泽，萌生若有似无的情愫。那些丛生的疑窦与谜团，都随着洪知秀身份的揭开，一一展露在尹净汉的面前。

避雨的同学不知道什么时候已经离开，等尹净汉奋力从混沌的思绪中剥离自我，摆脱将近于溺水的沉重喘息，重新回到这如露如电的天地一隅时，他发觉自己身侧站的不是旁人，正是教他心绪杂乱的罪魁祸首，洪知秀。

只一眼，也只需一眼，他就确定，是洪知秀本人。

以现在的科技手段，AI毕竟不能以假乱真。尹净汉想，人工调试的痕迹还是偏向故作的精致，就像那些刻意做旧的亭台楼阁，无论重檐与斗拱仿制得何等惟妙惟肖，可岁月积淀的那些风声雨味还是渗不进那堆哑光的琉璃瓦片，浮了些禁不住咀嚼的粗糙砂砾。无论系统模拟得再像，任何一款计算机都无法完整解读心头掠过的一念，何种周密的编程语言也无法交织出一霎眼神的悲欢。

就像此刻，他也看不透洪知秀眼中过于复杂的情感。

洪知秀是应该高兴吗？还是懊恼于被拆穿的尴尬？尹净汉也猜不准，或者二者皆有，或者二者皆无。而此时此刻，他自己又应该摆出何种姿态才算得体应对？尹净汉实在琢磨不透，只是冷静地察觉到自己竟然没有多少气恼与烦躁，充盈于心的反而是万事了了的平和。

他们沉默着相对伫立，彼此间仿佛夹杂了红尘万千，又仿似只是掠过的风与雨。许久后，洪知秀终于张口说道。去咖啡厅坐坐吧。

往日来到咖啡厅，顾念着洪知秀的AI身份，他们总是不点饮品。尹净汉还是第一次品尝这里的咖啡。热度透过白瓷烫到掌心，有苦涩的水波微微漾开，在洪知秀的眼眸前氤氲成一片若有似无的雾气，教尹净汉看不清他的眼睛。

你在想什么？洪知秀问，声调平稳一如往常。

在想，我终于不用夜以继日地研究如何撤回系统指令了。尹净汉端起杯喝了一口，落入胃囊的热气染尽了伶俜的晦暗苦调。在我以为你被系统格盘后，是真心地消沉了一段时间，以为再也找不回你了。

人们常说关心则乱，他低下头笑笑，试图藏住从舌苔一寸寸泡散开的涩意，阻断痛楚波澜的下行。所以我现在并没有如何生气，只是很高兴这是一场骗局，而你其实还在。

不是骗局。洪知秀打断了他，不是。

他直视着尹净汉的眼睛。我只是想知道，到底人工智能和人类相比，到底谁更加温暖。

想要知道，将心换心的上昧真火，究竟是不是可替代的人造热度。所以不断在试探，在剥离，企图窥到一丝波澜心绪，证明自己不是空自欢喜。

明明从第一面时就察觉到了对方的隐晦心意，却因倦怠了昔日那些意图不轨的示好，这次索性将计就计，故作不知情的AI，任由对方笨拙接近。直到不知何时，察觉到内心隐约期待着每周的邀约，才发现自己早已一步步落入痛苦与甘甜的尘网，不自觉执念于对方的钟情是否唯一。究竟是人工智能，还是唯一的自我？于是索性把自己制作的上课辅助AI拿来测试，直到混沌的情感煎熬过于炙痛，他才决意面对这不知是否当断的情丝万千。

你第一次来学校做报告，确实是校方的邀约。洪知秀轻声说，但是第二次，是我向校方建议。

想见你，想亲口问你，当时认为的人工智能比人类更温暖、更真诚，现在还作不作数。

尹净汉怔忪了一会，终于如释重负地笑着叹了口气，仿似要将近日所有长夜的辗转难眠、白日的思虑之苦一并叹出心室，只留下滤净后残存的细腻琥珀，永久珍藏于心。

喜欢总是束缚手脚，还好他们宁愿面对坦诚的伤痕，也不愿彼此错过。

尹净汉站起身，抱住了唯一的、永远不可替代的、他的洪知秀。

我只要你的温度。

你将是我永远的救赎。


End file.
